


These Memories

by shobogan



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobogan/pseuds/shobogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death and life of Jason Todd.</p><p>
  <i>I remember dreams of a better world<br/>And I remember what they did to me</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Set to In This Moment's _Remember_.


End file.
